When the small blood vessels in a person's nose swell as a result, as an example, of cold air entering the nose, such swelling creates a sticky liquid called mucus which brings discomfort. It has been necessary in the past to treat same medically by using an appropriate decongestant which breaks up the mucus whereby a person can then blow his or her nose to eliminate same thereby permitting such person to breathe normally.
The present invention is a mechanical shield which fits into a person's nostril so as to yield the nasal passages and to permit air to be directed more readily to the air passage leading to the back of the mouth and throat for breathing purposes.